


A Rose Amongst the Thorns

by sasuchuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Alpha David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward, Body Worship, Embarrassed, GRADENCE - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Omega Credence, Self Esteem, assertive omega, fight, kind, soft alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuchuu/pseuds/sasuchuu
Summary: David always knew deep down that being with someone for the sake of convenience was a fate worse than death. With only 16 days left and still no luck finding a partner, he felt pretty stupid. Stupid he’d thought he’d find any luck with love on the basis of one magical night in college.





	1. Days Remaining: 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts), [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).



> Inspired by WritingRamblr’s Version of Lobster Gradence. I thought I’d give it a crack. Hope it’s not too vanilla. Probably will be compared to your wicked writing.
> 
> I’m a shit for long winded slow burns.. ugh.. but I’m really impatient and super slow. 😭 RIP me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s last two brain cells seem to short circuit as he tried to calculate the reason why this alluring creature would’ve walked all the way here. 
> 
> “Where’s my manners? I’m Credence-“

David couldn’t help but shake that sinking feeling in his chest. 

His wife left him, his brother turned into a dog and in a final bid to find true love, he changed his sexual preference to men. David always knew deep down that being with someone for the sake of convenience was a fate worse than death. With only 16 days left and still no luck finding a partner, he felt pretty stupid. Stupid he’d thought he’d find any luck with love on the basis of one magical night in college.

In the hotel, the ratio of illegible alphas to omegas was poor in his opinion. To begin with the Alphas completely outnumbered their counterparts, so competition was fierce. Being a more softer, less assertive alpha, he’d often shied away from confrontation. Not to mention his physical state. More often than not David would run through the standard self loathing routine: ‘Who’d want to spend the rest of their life with an overweight, overworked man in his forties? Not to meantion someone with chronic back pain?’. David; a thorn amongst roses.

He tried nurmerous times conversing with omegas but nothing stuck. David was convinced that planning his ‘retired life’ was easier than finding love.

He sat quietly eating his breakfast. A napkin tucked into his shirt and crumbs riddled in his mustache. Same routine different day. When the clock chimed 8, he looked up to see the same gorgeous omega sitting in the same spot 3 tables in front.

David didn’t know his name nor had officially met, but admired how beautiful he was. How his silky dark hair would curl and frame his face. He wore the same flattering blue turtle neck the omegas wore, but felt he wore it best. He was a lot younger and looked some what taller than him. He was slim, with beautiful pale skin and the rosiest lips he’d ever seen on a man. Such grace. The young man was of course out of his league and David figured it was easier not to engage. He’d convinced himself that no answer was better than rejection.

The beautiful boy was popular with the Alphas and would watch them try their luck. But it confused David, why this angel would return for breakfast with the rest of the singles every morning.

Once David finished his last piece of toast, he begin to dust the crumbs off his lap, realizing how much of a mess he’d made.

“Good morning,” David heard someone speak. His eyes caught a view of slender legs in well fitted pants. Admiring the care and the perfect line created by well pressed trousers, his eyes slowly wandered up. A beautiful smile beamed passed those dark brown curls, framing this perfect stranger’s face.He quickly readjusted in his seat and wiped his crumb filled mustache with his napkin. Feeling more nervous than he’d ever been, he could only muster a kind grunt and head nod in acknowledgment. The young man stood in front of the table, one hand in his pocket and the other curling one side of his hair behind his ear.

“Uh-Sorry I caught you while you were still eating.” David’s last two brain cells seem to short  circuit as he tried to calculate the reason why this alluring creature would’ve walked all the way here. “Where’s my manners? I’m Credence-“

David looked on still trying to process the young man’s sweet smile, husky voice and kind eyes.

Midway through Credence extending his hand to shake, another alpha interrupted. Pushing the empty plates to one side, he sat on the edge of David’s breakfast table, comfortably wedging himself between the two. He took Credence’s hand and kissed it romantically. “So tell me, have you thought of my proposal?”

David, now with a face full of back, was too confused to realize what had happened. Credence was quite taken aback. He yanked his hand from the alpha, wiping it against the backside of his trousers.

“Gellert! No means no,” Credence exhaled. The young man averted his eyes refusing to look up and held both hands, clenched by his sides. “It doesn’t mean I’ll think about it or that I’ll change my mind. I’ve given you my answer, please respect my wishes.”

Gellert’s first cheerful expression and enthusiasm turned sour. “Listen, I’m doing this for you.” He spat before quickly composing himself. He reached out for the other side of Credence’s long hair and curled it behind his ear. “You have less than two weeks to go and someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn’t go to waste.”

The atmosphere was thick and David was drowning. This Gellert man was the same age if not older than David. He was surprised Gellert even considered courting this young man, but he didn’t judge. Rather he thought he’d be lucky too if this young man even gave him the time of day.

“Wasted? I’m not some piece of meat with an expiry date.”

Gellert now aware of David, turns his back to face him with an annoyed look. “I’m sure you can understand this a private conversation,” he expressed arrogantly, eyeing him up and down looking revolted. The subtle contoured eyebrow of disgust and squinted eye of shame, a quiet disapproval he’d seen many times before. Gellert held his palm out toward the opposite direction burning his point into his chest. “Make yourself scarce.”

“Oh,” David replied feeling the weight of Gellert’s words and lack of, pierce his insecurities like a hot knife through butter.His look alone was enough to clear the air.

“Gellert stop!“ Credence protested shoving him in the shoulders to little effect. “Please sir, don’t leave-“

David stood up with his eyes averted to the ground and without another word,made his way out politely. His chest was tight and he knew he didn’t belong. David knew the best thing for him was to leave.

—

Days remaining: 13

David avoided social gatherings for a bit, still trying to shake off the sense of unease and embarrassment from the other morning. A lot inside him was completely disappointed in the lack of back bone he had, failing to convince himself he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

Wallowing in self pity, he knew distractionwas the best thing. This morning he decided to skip breakfast again and give his brother Bob a run on the hotel grounds. A little bit of fresh air and blinding morning sun was probably best for the two of them.

He undid the leash and let him chase down the birds that flocked nearby. The grounds were quite empty, which was perfect. It gave him time to think. He knew he had to start putting more effort in, if he wanted to remain human. Plus the daily check ups and suppressants pills were driving him insane.

The birds were a short distraction for Bob, but now it looked like he was on a different scent, something toward the hedges.

‘The boundary was secure right?’ David thought to himself. He watched his brother dig away at the hedge, making his slow walk toward Bob quickly turn into an awkward jog.

As he suspected, in the blink of an eye his brother quickly disappeared though the well manicured hedges. David called for him and dove to the hedges himself. Immediately after passing through he slid heel first down steep hill and pine. He hadn’t run like this in years and could feel his breath catch.

Hearing his brother bark, David knew he wasn’t too far, he couldn’t quite make out what was keeping him, but he was close. As he followed the sound, a sublime meadow filled with wild flowers began to emerge. David stopped just at he edge of the meadow and saw Bob mowing down a poor soul rippling with laughter.

In his peripheral he saw someone that mostly resembled... ‘Credence?’ David huffed out of breath with his hands on his knees. The young man was the last person he thought he’d see in a place like this.

As the laughter died down and the playing suddenly stopped. Credence propped himself up on his elbows. Bob finally returned to David licking the sweat dripping from his face long enough for him to clip on his leash.

“Oh it’s you!” Credence beamed. David tried to hide the fact he was almost dying from lack of oxygen as Credence got up and dusted off his pants. He was surrounded by beautiful hand picked flowers and most of them in his wild tangled hair.

Seeing Credence walk over with the biggest smile on his face could melted heart. “Is he yours?” He asked gently, bending down to give his brother the good old ear scratch. “He came out of nowhere and the next thing I know I’m being lick attacked.” The young man giggled as the more attention he gave to Bob, the more friendlier he became.

David cleared his throat and adjusted his foggy glasses. “Ugh, yes. He’s my brother. His name is Bob.” Credence looked up saddened when David continued. “He uh, h-he wasn’t able to find love in time, so he was changed into the animal of his choosing.”

“Well, if I’m being honest. A dog isn’t a bad choice. It might be more popular, but Dog’s are loyal and incredible creatures. Don’t you think?” He smiled looking up.

David had never been comforted about his brother in that way before and nodded, speechless. There was a small pause in the conversation before the young man spoke again. “Hey, My name is...”

“Credence.” David interrupted a little too quickly, standing up right and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah” he giggled. “Though when we first meet, I never got yours.” Credence stood up and shook David’s hand that was loose by his side.

“Uh, oh.. umm.. its David.”

Credence giggled again and squeezed his hand tight.“Well, oh um David. It’s lovely to meet you.”

David goes pink, feeling a little stupid he almost forgot his own name. “I hadn’t seen you at breakfast the last couple of days, I got worried that they had... that you had...”

The older man could feel his heart well. Was he worried about him? Why would he be worried?

“Oh yeah, I ugh, I didn’t feel... well.”

“Oh. I also never got a chance to apologize for how you were treated the other day,” he began still holding onto David’s hand. “Gellert is the only reason why I’ve also skipped breakfast today, and probably the rest until they change me.” Hoping his laughter would lighten his statement, but he knew David understood.

“Oh,” David whispered. “I assumed you two were together.”

“He wishes, ha!” Credence shouted. “I would rather join the loners than be with him! He can be really nasty and a down right asshole.”

Both of them shared a laugh.

David, lost in the young man’s passion, he could only focus on the heat in his hand, his expressiveness and enthusiasm. He felt warm and confident and smelt of delicious wild flowers. No wonder he was popular. This was he first time they shared a conversation together, and despite his nervousness he felt comfortable. Not once did Credence size him up, but instead looked him in the eyes when he spoke and shared his incredible beauty.

“So what do you think?” Credence asked eagerly.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Truly baffled. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what the young man asked.

“Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?” 

His heart felt like exploding. It was the first time in years he’d felt this excited about anything. “T-tomorrow? Sure.” He praised, squeezing back into Credence’s hand. “I would love to.”

Bob, on the other hand, had another idea. In the midst of them talking, began to shoot back up he hill, tearing David away from Credence. Both laughing at his brother’s urgency. Credence waved, “I’ll see you tomorrow then!”. David fought to keep up and look back at the same time.

‘I can’t wait.’ David mused.


	2. 12 Days Remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so ducking slow!

Day 13: Mid Afternoon.

After their walk, David returned to his room aching for a good clean. He stripped down to bare skin and ran the bath, only to watch filthy murky water gush from the faucet. ‘Wonderful.’ he mused. Just when he thought nothing could go wrong. 

But even as his shit luck began to creep back, he still had a smile on his face. The thought of breakfast in the next morning with Credence alone, was enough to set David’s shit streak some what right. 

“It must be a clogged pipe.” Management said over the phone. “To avoid any damage, we’re going to request you not to use the bathroom at this time.”

“I just took my brother out for a walk and I need to have a shower. What am I going to use?” David argued. 

“Yes sir. There are communal bathrooms available at this hotel. They’re located just outside the tennis facilities. You can use those while we get repairs underway.”

A wave of fear and frustration ran through David. He wasn’t too keen on sharing showers. He tried pushing for anything else. “How about relocating me to another room.”

“I’m sorry sir, we’re at full capacity with single rooms.”

“W-well, what about a couples room, until it’s fixed?”

“I’m sorry sir, those are reserved for couples only.”

“Well, how long until it’s fixed?”

With no definitive answer, David argued a little longer before he gave into the only option he had. 

—-

Squirming all night in his own filth, David decided to break curfew and sneak down to the showers for a midnight rendezvous. Waiting for early morning would be cutting it too close to sharing the facilities and not going late enough, he would suffer the same fate. 

David was certain no one would be up at 2am. Lit only by the flood lights on the main ground, he avoided attention and made his way to the tennis court showers.

He left the lights off and navigated passed the lockers to the bathrooms. The showers were lit by the lights that shone through the narrow thin windows above the benches. David placed his glasses on the side bench and stripped. 

As he turned on the hot water, he could feel all that sludge melting from skin and flush down the drain. The shower was loud, but nothing mattered now that the soap was lathering over his body. Washing his hair, he had an overwhelming feeling of being watched. Prickly skin ran through him and a familiar sweet faint smell was now too hard to ignore. 

“David is that you?”

David yelped in surprise, droped his soap and slipped onto his back. Curses flew off the walls.

“Oh my goodness are you okay?” 

Hearing the soft voice a second time, he began to make the connection. 

“Credence!?” David cringed. 

“David, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you?” The young man panicked and jumped under the shower, protecting David’s modesty by wrapping his towel around his waist. “Can you move? Are you hurt?” 

David luckily landed flat with no serious injury except for his pride. He nodded in response. “My glasses.” He whispered.

Credence helped him up and took him to sit on the bench where David had left his things. Once his eyes began to focus in his glasses, he watched Credence turn off the shower and return with his soap. 

“You almost scared me to an early grave.”

“I’m so sorry!” He pleaded again standing in front of David handing him his things. “I didn’t expect you... I didn’t expect anyone to be down here at this hour. I-I couldn’t make out who it was at first, when I saw it was you, I thought you heard me come in and I...”

David could see how hard he was trying and how much of a wet cat the young man looked. He couldn’t be angry. But being stark naked, hunched over with a small wet towel hiding his bits, was eating him from the inside. 

“Why are you down here?” David asked checking the tone in his voice. 

“I... well my bathroom isn’t working at the moment. Old hotel equals old pipes I guess...”

Sitting in the dark still with soap still in his hair and some down his back, David was afraid to walk back into the dim light. 

“W-what about you?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It seems the hotel is slowly falling apart. My shower stopped working after our walk yesterday morning. I didn’t feel comfortable showering with the others so...”

“What do you mean?” Credence asked cautiously.

David put his head down and sighed. He knew he didn’t have to answer the question. He knew he’d be embarrassing himself if he did. The right thing to do would be to shrug it off and say nothing. 

But no matter what he’d told himself, it seemed as if the boy had pulled a draw string from his back. Making his responses instant and involuntary.

“Well...” David took a deep breath. “You see, I... haven’t worked out in a while and...,” he slowed down and chuffed scratching the back of his head. If he didn’t feel stupid then he felt stupid now. “It’s silly I know, but if they saw what was underneath, my chances for love would be worse off than they already are.”

“Wait. That’s not true.” Credence fought, taken a aback. David looked up with crossed brows and a sad smile. He thought it was cute that the young man tried to defend him, but his argument fell a little short. 

Credence paused for a moment, nervously holding onto the hem of his oversized T-shirt. He looked conflicted and hesitant. He walked over to the brightest spot in the room and turned around. Shakily he pulled off his shirt and took a shaky deep breath. 

“These are the reasons why I don’t want to shower with the rest of them either.” David leaned back and covered his mouth, holding in his gasp as he gazed upon the thick scars that covered Credence’s entire back. “My beauty is a curse.” 

Tears began to well in the Alpha’s eyes as he sat there wanting the world to swallow him whole. Now looking upon his pain there was nothing he could say to try and make things better, nor did he think he had the right too. 

“My foster mother used to beat me because her partners would eventually try to mate with me...” 

As Credence turned around David walked over and stood beside him with his towel around his waist. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m such an idiot. I don’t know what to say.”

Credence’s shame was met with the most unexpected compassion he’d ever thought he’d received. So he reached out and held David’s hands with kind eyes. “You’re not an idiot. Plus this... this is enough.” David being present and acknowledging his pain was enough.

Embracing the calmness from their bodies, wrapped up in an overwhelming sense of warmth and tenderness. 

“Thank you.” David whispered avoiding eye contact. He brought his other hand to meet Credence’s and massaged his thumbs across the backhand gently in thought. “You didn’t have to share that with me, but you did.”

“I haven’t known you for very long, but for some cosmic reason I feel drawn to you.”

David felt his insides turn. He knew exactly what he meant. That overwhelming feeling of being pulled in his direction. The need to tell and give him whatever he asked of him. It was dangerous.

“Can I confess?” Credence piped up again, closing in on the gap between the two of them. “I’ve been watching you for a while. Watching you watch me. Were you ever going to introduce yourself?”

“Oh... I-I. Probably not. I never thought I’d ever sharing a conversation with you like this.” David admitted with a little shame and dread. “But more importantly, was I that obvious?”

Credence laughed.

“I’m a little embarrassed you noticed me watching you. I promise  I’m not a creep.”

“You sure?” Credence teased.

They both shared a good laugh.Credence inched closer looking downward to David, feeling the excitement and nervousness run down his spine like electricity.

“Ever since I was a little boy, I was always afraid of my foster mother. I was afraid she’d sell me like cattle or I’d finally find someone, but they’d be just like Ma.”

“You’re an incredible person Credence.” David tried to reason. “Just on your courage alone, I truly believe that none of us deserve you.”

David readjusted his glasses and looked him in the eyes. Credence thankful the dim lights hid his pink hue. 

“I’m glad you came over the other morning ...”

Credence lifts his arm from David, raised his glasses from the bridge of his nose to his forehead with the other. Both could feel the cold on air on their wet skin from their breathing and as the tensions grew, Credence leaned in instinctively and pressed a tender kiss against David’s slightly parted lips. 

“Soft,” David thought out loud and his face flashed bright red. Credence smile hung from ear to ear and leaned in again. Alarms screamed in David’s head. His lips prickly with touch and his hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. 

Credence hands crept up David’s chest slowly before his palms cupped his jaw. Sharing and tasting each other lips. David finally rested his hands on the young man’s waist and sighed into their kiss. 

The sweetness and most tender kiss he ever felt. Leaving his body riddled with goosebumps and a heat stirring in the pit on his stomach. Credence leans in, forcing David to walk backward until finally stopping against the wall. With the intensity growing David obeys the omega and allows his tongue to slip past his lips to tangle with his own. 

Dangerous. 

David could feel his heat stir even more. Tightening his grip around Credence’s waist and pulling him roughly into his chest. He could feel his instincts bucket down on him forgetting where he was and what what he was doing.

As he briefly opened his eyes he caught the dim light reflect off Credence’s back against the mirror opposite the wall and he stopped. 

He grabbed Credence’s hands and rested his forehead against his. “Please,” David pleaded. “L-lets stop here. I really want to... but not like this.”

Credence looked hurt and confused, slowly taking a step back. David held his arms still and looked him in the eyes. “You’re a beautiful man Credence.”

The young man’s expression turned to rejection and hurt. David knew what was going on in his head. “You’ve just shared something incredibly intimate with me and as much as it would be easy just to fuck. I wanna have breakfast with you.”

Credence still looking confused. 

“Let me work for you.” David continued. “Let me get to know you, and you me. I want to make this special, because... you deserve it.”

Credence looked on blankly. His eyebrows  now knitted together and his lips pressed downwards in a thin line. Tears flowed down his face and his eyes quickly averted to the ground. David smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Easing into the warmth, the omega wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders tightly and hide his face. 

“Thank you.”


	3. 11 Days Remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a song in the last part of the story I’d love for you to play and read the rest of the chapter very slowly too. I really hope it works as intended. 
> 
> “(Play me: https://youtu.be/p29JUpsOSTE)”  
> iTunes/Spotify: Frederic Chopin: Nocturne No.2 in E-Flat
> 
>  
> 
> But thanks for the kind words everyone. 
> 
> I’m trying to squeeze as much feels as possible.

David didn’t have a wink of sleep, instead counted the hours and minutes until breakfast. Grateful for Credence’s openness, he struggled to think of ways to win over The beautiful man as he’d promised naked in the showers that same morning. 

“Naked.” David cringed. Though the young man’s words were kind. There were years of self loathing he couldn’t erase, but it wasn’t going to stop him from seizing his small chance of happiness. 

As his alarm rings, he changes into his long pants and blue button shirt. He’d shined his shoes and nervously combed his hair as his brother looked on a little curious. 

“It’s Credence.” He says. “I’m so nervous, can you tell?” 

His brother whines and sits next him. “I... I don’t want to mess it up.”

He looks at himself in the mirror, leaning into the sink and sighs. “Bob, I’m too old for this.”

 

*

 

Eager to see him again David had entered the dinning hall 20 minutes early, only to find his prince sitting in the corner looking radiant. He took a deep breath and walked on over. When the young man’s eyes caught his form he stood up, face beaming with the same enthusiasm the day they first met. 

Still so breathtaking. He wore the same long sleeve baby blue turtle neck and blue pants. Most of his hair was tied back this time, with the exception of the locks that framed his beautiful face. There was a light colour of rouge on his lips and his eyelashes were thicker and outstanding. The moments it took for him to reach the table was enough for David to organize his thoughts and think of something witty to say.

“Am I late?” David asked with sorry eyes, pulling his cuff away from his watch.

‘Really David? The time?’ He thought rolling his eyes at himself as he’d gotten closer. 

He felt soft cold hands pull his arms away and into a deep hug. “We’re both too early.” Credence giggled holding onto David tight, as if he’d float away. David was starting to think not being able to breathe was extremely pleasurable. They finally take to the table, opposite one another and Credence reaches for David’s hand and squeezes. 

A full flush washes over the older man’s face. He felt like teenager again, heart thumping in his chest. Quickly he flipped the menu to hide his face to buy him a few precious moments to level out. 

“I’m so glad your here.” Credence whispers and lets go of his hand. He knew the young man could sense his unease. He still had the menu covering in his face for heaven’s sake. 

“With no disrespect,” David whispered, peaking over the menu. “Why do I feel as if I’m the one being courted.”

Credence quietly belly laughed into his palm, as David slowly laid down the stiff card. 

The waiter walked over, took their orders from Credence and not long after returning with their drinks. 

Leaning into Credence’s space, the waiter held out the hot chocolate with a heart shaped coco sprinkle. “Here’s your drink... sir.”His eyes gleamed and with a smirk that needed no clarification, David took a deep breath and sighed. 

It was almost too early to fight, but for Credence, he found his body involuntarily stepping up to the plate. 

“Ah, that would be mine.” David interrupted, taking the mug by the rim with his two fingers. “The expresso actually belongs to My beautiful date.” Credence waves and took the cup and saucer from he waiters tray.

There was quite a pause before the feeling his chest reached David’s cheeks. ‘My date... my beautiful date!’, rang in David’s ears only making his panic worse. He tried to project his exterior to be stern and unmovable, but inside was an absolute shit show. 

‘That was too brave,’ he thought again leaning back and readjusting his glasses. ‘Where’s this confidence coming from?’

“Oh right,” the waiter stammered. “My apologies.”

Credence stared at David with an expression he wasn’t expecting. Dark eyes looked on behind dark eyelashes and a heavy set brows to a tone of silent approval and arousal? As if he could swallow him whole. 

Ha, arousal? Well goodness knows at this stage, David was just glad it wasn’t a look of disproval.

“You look really cute today.” Credence cooed changing the subject and placing the napkin across his thighs. “Is that a new shirt?”

David couldn’t help but nod and took a long sip of his hot chocolate, to avoid speaking just yet. Even though It was the same style shirt as all the alpha’s wore, being complimented and praised for something as small, weirdly felt like a luxury for David.

 

—-

 

Credence hadn’t sleep that morning either. He’d paced and wondered what David would be like. A shy reclusive type of man with a sense of open mindedness. Every time he’d encounter David he was always surprised by the way he’d act. Whether it was being rejected by the other omegas or being pushed around by the Alphas he was always so gentle and considerate.

Watching him with his slow build of confidence speak out about what made him uncomfortable was intriguing and frankly too cute. He could tell by his quick retreat back into his seat he probably thought he’d spoken out of line to the waiter, but Credence knew better. 

Every minute he was next to David the more he wanted to Tease him, make him wait, make him beg. Something about him, his smell, his mannerisms, him as a whole, seemed to tighten the knot in his stomach. Credence could almost feel his possessiveness wash over in real time. 

Watching David blush and hide, Credence grew impatient, but respected the Alpha’s request to take things a little slow. Even though neither of them had the time.

“I beg your pardon?” Credence piped up.

David cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses again. “I-I was saying if you’d like, I could show you my collection of classical music.”

The way the lens made his eyes appear just a little larger than usual made Credence giggle. He was so cute, it was painful. “Of course! I would love that.”

Just that small victory completely changed David’s body language. Still shy, but a little more confident. Breakfast carried on, sharing old stories and light hearted past experiences. Both sharing a laugh and good banter.

“Uhh, I’m so full, I don’t want this to end but I also want to take a nap.” Credence giggle yawned into a light stretch. 

“Well, ugh... I’ve got a mat and a picnic basket in my room.” David mused. “I can meet you in he courtyard in 15 mins and we can continue... o-only if you want to.”

He stood up and dragged David with him and gave him another hug, light but longer than the first. The older man followed suit and wrapped both arms lightly around Credence’s waist. 

“15 mins David,” Credence teased, before holding his face placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

——

 

David hadn’t run for years but he’d never run to his room so fast before. He threw the door open and ran threw his room for his things. ‘A basket and blanket,’ he thought. ‘Oh and maybe a board game.. maybe he’d fancy a board game?’

‘Of course not!’ He counter argued. ‘He’s not 5!’ He held his arms on the back of his head pacing. There was so many things he wanted to do and share with Credence, but it was all way too soon. His biggest pit fall was still his “never enough”. He wanted to impress him, but with what? 

Bob was confused by David’s body language and nudged him to sit on the edge of the bed and barked. He rested his head on his knee until David snapped out of his thoughts.

“Slow down huh?” David sighed to Bob and he barked again. “I know. I’m being silly. I’m trying to over compensate.”

Bob barked back and whine at David. “Ok.” He replied. What a gift animals are and his brother for that fact. Knowing exactly what to say to help him snap out of it long enough to make a decision. 

A little over 15 minutes later David meets Credence. The young man had a beautiful red lips stick and long ankle length skirt. How incredibly stunning. A elegant green silk blouse, tucked into a galaxy inspired high waisted thin pleated skirt and black shiny loafers. Obviously something from his personal collection. 

‘I don’t think my heart is strong enough,’ David laughed at himself and he approached the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. ‘I can’t believe this is my date. I should’ve changed.’ 

Credence almost leaped straight into his arms with another hug. ‘I really can’t handle him,’ David thought again. ‘If my heart doesn’t give out first, I might actually be the luckiest man alive.’ 

The young man without another word kisses David lips again and he almost drops his basket. David apologizes for being late, Credence’s eyes were as kind as his touch. Credence tucked his own blanket under one arm, had taken the leash from David’s free hand wrapped his arm around his. 

David thought Credence’s scent seemed a little different. It wasn’t unpleasant, more sweet and curious. Like an idiot David was amazed at what a good 15 minutes could do with a person. But with beauty’s arm tightly wrapped around his own, was enough to make him a little delirious.

As they walked off together hand in hand, whispers began to travel. The more they passed the other suitors the more the whispering thickened. David on the other hand couldn’t hear a thing. He was completely captivated.

They set up the blankets just out of sight from the rest of the hotel, underneath the shade of a beautiful tree. Credence asked to let Bob go and David I nodded. The young man laid down first watching David on his knees, pulling out the 2nd blanket, a bottle of Red and 2 glasses. 

 

——

 

Credence couldn’t help keeping his hands to himself. He wanted to make an impression for his mid morning rendezvous and wore his reddest lipstick and a beautiful black sparkly thin pleated skirt that bellowed every time he walked. 

He reveled in the whispers as they walked by. Because he knew he was with only Alpha that truly mattered. 

But as much as it was exciting, Credence knew he was playing a dangerous game. Especially now heat season was on its way. Unbeknownst to David, he’d been holding onto a secret for while and...

“I, uhh.. I have a little surprise for you.” 

Credence returned to David turning onto his stomach, popped up onto his elbows and leant into his statement. David adjusted his glasses again.

His level of cuteness was reaching new heights.

“I have his vintage mini record player,” David began. “I didn’t know what you liked, but I thought maybe you’d like a little music.” 

  1. (Play me: [https://youtu.be/p29JUpsOSTE](https://youtu.be/p29JUpsOSTE))



“Of course.” He replied closing his eyes to the sounds of David putting his music together. Once the piano began to play, Credence was pleasantly surprised. The notes softly molded and seamlessly entwined with the surrounding music of the birds and light breeze. 

“Frederic Chopin,” David whispered as he lowered His body next to Credence. “This is Nocture No.2 in E Flat. It’s one of my favourites.”

‘You’re one of my favourites!’ Credence screamed to himself. He opened his eyes to catch David staring and quickly looking away, pretending he wasn’t doing what he was doing. 

If David kept doing these little things continuously, it would take a miracle to keep Credence from keep his hands to himself. But for now he slid over and pulled one of David’s arms over his head so he would cradle himself against his side. David at first not sure where to put his hands, soon leaned into Credence allowing he young man to turn and rest his leg between David’s. 

“Credence, would you give me the honour of taking you to dinner tonight?”

He wrapped his arm around the older man’s chest and look up at him with pure amazement. ‘He won’t touch me without asking. He’s almost too nervous to ask in the first place. The fact that he would ask me to dinner like there were some kind of room for me to deny him?’ Credence giggled. 

“Yes... A thousand times yes.”


End file.
